I Can Never Forgive
by AiRyuhou
Summary: After Asuma's death Ino is left broken and in the hands of the Akatsuki. While trying to keep the knowledge gained from her previous experience in the deaths of two Akatsuki members, Ino finds out what its like to be broken and why emotion is dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Okay so begin I do not and never will own Naruto because for one I didn't create it and for two I never would have let Zabuza die. I really miss him. Also, this story is going to be an Ino x Kisame story. I know crack pairing, but I can't help it...its cute. another warning I make errors and this story is going to start slow and build because I truely am a beginer at the whole fanfic concept. So work with me. Reviews are always highly appreciated and enjoy!

* * *

I can never forgive…I can never forget…I will not forgive or forget what they did to Asuma. He was my friend. He was my rock. He was my sensei and I can never let go of the fact that they removed him from this earth. I hate Hidan and I hope Shika dismantled that asswhole.

I'm not impervious to pain. I'm not as strong as I pretend to be and I'm not beautiful when I fall apart. I know that now that I am here with them. I can break and will break. They look at me like I'm pitiful and I am. I am broken because they stole a piece of my family. I know that now that they hold me here in the dark. I may never escape but they can alll go to hell if they believe I will betray my family or village for a mad man's dream.

I am Yamanaka Ino and I will die in this hell to protect the ones I have left.

* * *

Itachi had just exited the prison chamber that held the Akatsuki's newest captive. He was tired and his eyes twitched in pain for having to produce another round of Tsukuyomi on the prisoner. She had held out and struggled against his will the first time, but as their sessions continued she had retreated deeper into her self. He was pleased to break that little twits arrogance and displeased to find himself another Sasuke fan. he had quickly stripped her of thoughts of his brothers and survival after their first session.

The Uchiha was tired and displease with the progress he had made. She was hiding the info and he was tired of digging up empty plots in search of it. Pein would not be pleased. So he began to make his views know.

"Leader-sama, I don't think she can take much more," Itachi spoke. "Tsukuyomi isn't working and she is continually submerging deeper into herself which would be fine if we want to feed her to Zetsu..."

"Itachi enough," Pein glared at him. "I need to know the details of Hidan and Kakuzu's deaths. I want to know how two immortals died at the hands of that village and that woman was there to witness it. She holds significant knowledge…" Pein trailed off. He was tired of the wench's persistants and equally angry that Itachi's trade mark was failing to reveil the much needed information.

Konan interrupted her friend and lover as he fumed with understandable frustration. "I think we need a different approach."

Pein turned to the female Akatsuki member questionable, "What do you have in mind?"

Konan began to choose her words wisely. She knew the man she loved and served wouldn't strike out at her, but she needed to make sure not to challenge his authority. Pein had a fragile temper and she didn't want to watch another explosion. "Let her recuperate, pass her off to someone to watch over her as we continue to track down the other demons. They are our first concern. Then after we finish collecting them and once she is ready we will allow her to try again. If she back fires again we collect one of her teammates and make are meaning clearly understood."

Pein looked at his female counter part as he considered her proposal. he gaze softened at her and then turned back to its original cold exterior, "Fine…give her to Kisame for failing to get the Jinchūriki."

Konan nodded her head in consent and thanks to the Kamis for with holding Pein's wrath.

Itachi snickered. Poor damn Kisame was going to how to rebuild the loud mouth blond and he was free because of his eye. 'He he.' Not many things pleased the Uchiha, but watching the show down between the blond and the fish-man would be one of his few outlets of entertainment.

"Itachi," Pein paused. "Let him know that he has to remove her from the wall and she is to stay with him until further notice," he smirked as he and Konan walked down the corridor.

'Damn this is going to be one hell of a night,' Itachi snickered as he walked to Kisame's room.

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews will help, but I will continue to post no matter the number of reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the extremely long wait for an update. School, work, and life in general seem to be kicking my ass. So as of today I am officially done with school so I will attempt to update more. Again sorry and please review. Also the next set of chapters should be longer. Also I love Itachi so don't confuse Ino's perspectve for mine. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!

* * *

He knew as the Uchiha left that he was screwed. The man never smirked unless the situation demand another human being left in the dirt. He groaned, "Man I'm done for. Well better go see what lies behind torture chamber number one…"

He rubbed his temple as he picked up his cloak and Samehada as he headed for the Akatsuki basement. The Akatsuki head quarters were really only a series of hide outs with a main unit. Here in the main unit was where they kept their rooms and the basement chambers. The hide out was completely submerged miles beneath the earth's surface. The place was dark and dry. Not in any shape an ideal home, but more like an example of humanity's demented existence.

Kisame had never considered the hovel home or anything but a temporary place for rest. His home was Kiri even if he was no longer deemed welcome there.

He had walk down the long winding passage until he approach a solid ebony oak door that was enforced with steel on the back side. The belief was that if, though highly unlikely, a captive was able to escape his or her prison cell that by having the steel door the prisoner and their lack of chakra and weapons would be unable to penetrate the steel and head for an escape route. In all, to Kisame the door was there for looks and to be a heavy pain in the ass to open when either hung over or sleep deprived.

After opening the door, he continued his decent down the stairs and walked pass the empty holding cells. At the current time, the Akatsuki wasn't in much need of prisoners or people to interrogate except for one blond Kunoichi.

* * *

She was mangled and exhausted. The chains had cut deep into her limbs and staying conscious was becoming less and less of an option. Her demented smile crept out at the thought of how bad a shinobi she had become. She had finally stopped crying and caring. The threats they made fell on deaf ears and Ino had crawled deep within herself. Her personality surfaced only when they were away and all other times she faked insanity, though the more she pretended the more she realized this was her future.

She laughed bitterly and swore the same remark over and over again since the day she arrived; 'If I ever get out of here I'm going to kill every last one of these fuckers.' It was after all an extremely beautiful dream until the Uchiha raided her mind. She hated him almost as much as she hated Pein.

Ino snapped out of her thoughts as she hung from the ceiling without any memory of what had happened the previous day. She knew the Uchiha had given up and Pein was tired of her existence. Maybe they would just kill she smiled at the thought, 'But I will give them a hell of a time those fucking bastards…one more time for Asuma-sensei!' Her memories of home drove her insane and all recollection of a life without the opportunity to hang from chains and live in hell with a man with psychotic red eyes felt unreal. As an unreal as her home should have been in a world that was consistent to hell.

Ino started to shake harshly from the cold. She would be asleep soon and nothing else would matter. Pale blue eyes fluttered shut as Ino drifted into her dreams and as Kisame open the door.

* * *

He was surprised and disgusted at the sight before. A girl who interestingly enough resembled Deidara hung bound from the ceiling. She was covered in torn purple/black cloth. Her body was coated in a mixture of sweat and blood. She was all too thin and lifeless. He approached cautiously with a key. He began to unlock and check for pulse.

As he found her pulse he thought, 'Shit, well forget the easy mission and damn Uchiha why did you make such a freaking mess." He rolled her cold body into his arms and looked at her. She was fairly attractive if you preferred slightly insane creatures. 'Well if you think about I do work with Itachi so I must send out the message that I prefer the crazy…like the freaking idiot from the seven swordsmen…HN…oh shit I picking up the crazy's mannerisms…Shit…need a vacation.' Kisame continued to ramble on in his head until he felt her shift. Ino out desperation had curled into his chest for warmth and wiggled her fingers inside the cape the press against Kisame's heated skin.

Kisame starred at the girl like she was insane and decide to take her up the stairs before she choose to get a little bit more comfortable with her capture.

As he walked down the hall, after dealing with the freaking door from hell he noticed Ino shift. She had slinked her arms into his cape and placed her head at his neck. Upon noticing, Kisame nearly dropped the girl. He wasn't use to this kind of attention and didn't trust her not to stab with some unknown object. Her wiggling had nearly made it impossible to carry her and Samehada. He sighed, 'She was going to be a difficult one.'

After arriving in the room, he laid Ino on the floor. "No use making the bed dirty."

She started to shift uncontrollable; Ino was cold and wanted them to give her heater back. Kisame starred at her as he threw one of his old shirts on top of her, "Chick you gotta be insane."

At the sound of his voice Ino woke up and quickly shifted to make eye contact with the voice. If looks could kill Kisame would be dead. Ino with what little strength she had left lung at the fish-man.


End file.
